Claire Tazuma
Summary Claire Tazuma is one of the main members of the Kamisato Faction and a Gemstone Esper with the ability to control plant matter. Claire was part of the same school that Kamisato Kakeru attended and was initially a normal student like him and a part of the gardening club. The two were not close to each other, but due to unknown events, Kamisato ended up saving her after getting World Rejecter, leading Claire to become a part of the Kamisato Faction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Claire Tazuma Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Esper, Gemstone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Flight, can absorb matter to use its traits on her plants, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely higher as Kakeru describes her as being perfect as a shield because of her regeneration and she can reattach her lower body after being bisected, though this process seems to require some time), can heal and/or repair other people's bodies to a certain extent, Immortality (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Her plants can overpower Kamijou Touma, can apparently create modern military weapons such as missiles from plant matter, she can fight Salome in the middle of a chain after she had absorbed Misaka Mikoto's iron sand sword, though she lost the fight; can crash through a helicopter's door and reinforced glass without slowing down) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Could vanish from Mikoto's sight and fight Salome, with Mikoto not being able to see the two fighting beyond the disturbances they caused in the water as they fought on top of a river), Subsonic flying speed (Could chase around a helicopter flying at 300-400kph) Lifting Strength: Athletic human, possibly higher Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level, immortality and regeneration makes it harder to kill her Stamina: High (Could fight Salome) Range: At least several meters with plants Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average as an esper and skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plant Manipulation:' Claire's ability as a Gemstone Esper is the manipulation of plant matter. According to Kamisato Kakeru, her body cells are closer to plant cells than animal cells. Claire can create and manipulate plants such as vines (which she can use to grab and restrain/throw an enemy or to quickly form nets) or a carnivorous plant large enough to swallow an elephant. She can also make her fingernails grow over a meter long and control algae and fungi. **'Absorption:' According to Kamisato Kakeru, Claire can absorb the traits of any kind of matter such as metal or plastic to use them on her plants. She can devour a modern weapon and construct a missile or chainsaw out of nothing but plants and flowers. It increases the risk of something going wrong, but she can also combine or rearrange them to create something brand new, like a remotely guided chainsaw. **'Regeneration/Healing:' Claire has a regeneration ability that, according to Kakeru, makes her a perfect shield. Her plant body also allows her to survive being bisected and, if given some time, reconnect herself. Other members of the Kamisato Faction think that she can probably survive as just a head. Claire can also use her powers on other people's bodies. For example, Claire could analyze Patricia's body by slipping thin root-like threads inside her pores. After the analysis. she created special plant fat that could replace the fat the Sample Shoggoth parasite had dissolved in Patricia's body and injected this fat through her extended fingernails. Similarly, Kakeru considered attaching a new hand to his stump after Kihara Yuiitsu stole his right hand within Claire's capabilities. **'Flight:' Claire can fly by volatilizing and detonating plant ethanol to create alcohol fueled boosters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers